


Sleep.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy!Altair, Gen, I thought it was cute!, Slightly implied Altair x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair couldn't find a way to get his daughter to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video earlier where a little one couldn't sleep and wouldn't stop crying until their dad was literally in their crib with them. So bam! Here's the thing!

"Stop crying, child." Altair murmured, the little girl in front of him only wailing in response.

"What do you want?" He questioned, knowing well that the child was not going to reply to him. She was only 8 months old and could only say mama and dada, the first of the two being the only thing she has repeated for the last hour. 

"Mama isn't here, little one. It's only me and you, Phoenix.. Please stop your crying."

Altair had been trying since you left for a night out with your friends to get your daughter to sleep and well... It wasn't working. 

The assassin sighed, resting both arms on the side of the crib and then rested his chin on his crossed arms, watching the child intently. She was whimpering still and calling for her mother. Sighing again, Altair looked at his daughter, picking her up briefly and laying her down, rubbing her back soothingly. “Sleep, Phoenix. Mama will be back as soon as you wake up..” He whispered in hopes of convincing her to sleep, but the mentions of her mother just made the tears start up again, her sobs wracking her small body.

Altair could only watch as the infant stood up, placing her hands on the top rail of her crib with the tears still flowing. 

“I have an idea..” Altair said to himself, “but I’m going to try one more time before acting on it…” He then laid his daughter down again, stepping away and only having enough time to blink before she was up again, still crying.

“Alright, alright, child.” He said and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he lowered the front of the crib and stepped carefully into it, reaching over and fixing back to its original position. Phoenix whimpered slightly as Altair laid her down once more, only to have tiny hands clutching at his shirt and Phoenix laid her head on his chest, small sniffling sounds being heard from her occasionally. Altair laid back, closing his eyes to help his child sleep by making her think that’s what he was doing. 

A moment later, he cracked an eye open to glance down at Phoenix, who seemed to now be sleeping. Breathing a sigh of relief, Altair shifted a bit, trying his best not to move Phoenix as he made his escape out of her crib. As soon as he started to move away, the little girl woke up and started whimpering again.

‘My god, I’ve made a mistake.’ He thought to himself, eyes widening as he looked into his daughter’s still gray eyes, hers still filled with tears. “Okay, okay. Papa is staying, little one. I’m staying.” He whispered, leaning back again and pulls the baby closer to him, moving her so that she’s tucked safely under his arm. Tiny, chubby hands find their way back to his shirt and Altair smiles, looking down at his daughter. He yawns, leaning his head back again and closes his eyes, once again hoping to get Phoenix to sleep. 

Altair waits what seems like ages but is really just minutes to look back down to Phoenix, who was hopefully sleeping soundly.

‘Maybe I can get away now...’ he thinks, beginning to slowly shift away from his child. He gets as far as sitting up on his knees before a loud cry makes him stop completely, eyes widening slightly. ‘I’ve taken down numerous men… Seen many terrible things… Yet I’m brought down by an infant, not even a year old...’ He thinks, scooping Phoenix up into his arms and moving her to lay against his chest, rubbing her back in the manner her mother would when trying to get the little one to finally sleep.

Altair accepted his fate that he had made himself when he first situated himself in the crib. It was cramped and his legs brushed the farthest end of it, even curled up like he was. Months into being a father and Altair was still clueless without you around to help. 

The man sat with his back completely against the side of the crib, holding his young daughter close to his chest. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard… I think. I’m still learning, Phoenix. You’re probably not used to me quite like you are your mother. She knows how to do everything. I do not.” He said, talking to a now soundly sleeping baby. Smiling, the assassin pressed his lips to the top of her head, moving one hand to smooth down her unruly hair that had decided to stick up in her endeavor of refusing to sleep without the new found comfort of her father.

Affection towards others was not Altair’s strong suit. He would show the bare minimum towards you and you were more than alright with that, but being a father seemed to make him a totally different man.

And he could get used to that.


End file.
